Smoke/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II Smokemk2.gif|''MKII'' Sprite MK2-Secret-Smoke.png|Official Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo Smoke in the Living Forest.png|Smoke peeking out from behind the trees in the Living Forest in MKII Smoke Secret MK2 Fight.png|Smoke's Secret Fight in MKII 0068.png|One of Smoke's klues on how to find him. Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MKTrilogy MK3-07 Smoke.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Smoke-r.gif|''MK3'' Sprite Smoke MK3.gif|Smoke artwork Smoke MK3 VS.png|Cyber Smoke's Versus in MK3 Smokeearlysketch.gif|Early MK3 Art Concept Sketches of Smoke as a Cyborg Ninja Smoke concept sketch.jpg|Smoke concept sketch Smoke artwork.jpg|Final MK3 Render Smoke MK3bio.jpg|''MK3'' Bio SmokeMK3ending1.gif|''MK3'' Ending (Part 1) SmokeMK3ending2.gif|''MK3'' Ending (Part 2) Sub-Zero vs Smoke.png|Secret fight with Smoke at the Hidden Portal Smoke_sketch.gif|Human Smoke Concept Art (UMK3, MKT) Human smoke2.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite Human smoke.gif|Human Smoke's Versus in UMK3 humansmoke_UMK3bio.jpg|Human Smoke's Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Bio end1smoke.png|Human Smoke's Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 1 end2smoke.png|Human Smoke's Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 2 humansmoke_MKTbio.jpg|Human Smoke's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Bio mktend1 (1).png|Human Smoke's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 1 mktend2 (1).png|Human Smoke's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 2 Smokeselecticon.png|Used and Unused Select Icon Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Noob-Smoke Bio Model Deception.PNG|''MKD'' Bio Noobsmokebio2.jpg|''MKD'' Alt Bio Noob-smoke.jpg|Noob-Smoke Render Smokekard.jpg|Smoke's Bio Kard Noob smoke02.png|Noob-Smoke in Primary Costumes Noob smoke03.png|Noob-Smoke in Alternate Costumes Image105.jpg|Smoke's Primary Costume Image107.jpg|Smoke's Alternate Costume LOAD OW FACEOFF 00.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Smokecut.png|Render of Smoke Smokearmageddonversus.png|Smoke's Armageddon Versus Smoke's Facemask.png|Smoke's Mask SmokeMaskRelic.jpg|Smoke's Mask as seen in Armageddon's Konquest Mode Image14Smoke.jpg|Smoke's Costume Image15.jpg|Smoke's Alternate Costume Smoke alt.jpg|Smoke's alternate costume in Armageddon, and his primary in Deception Mortal Kombat (2011) Smoke Guide.jpg|Guide to using Smoke in MK 2011 Krypt 041-1.png|Smoke's Concept in MK 2011 Krypta 14-26.png|Smoke's Alternate Costume Concept Maxresdefault-1557613273.jpg|Smoke's Select Screen Photo Headsmoke.png|Smoke's Health Bar Cutout smokeMK9ladder1.png|Smoke's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Smoke (MK9).png|Smoke's Arcade Ladder Versus MK9smokeVS.jpg|Smoke's MK 2011 Versus smoke 1.jpg|Smoke during his intro Secret02.jpg|Smoke in the Living Forest from MK 2011 Klassic smoke.jpg|Klassic Smoke Render classic-noob-and-smoke-costume-trailer.jpg|Smoke in his Klassic Costume Screenlg7.jpg|Liu Kang vs Smoke I forget who is this again.png|Smoke Babality Smoke xray1.PNG|Smoke's X-Ray (Part 1) Smoke xray2.PNG|Smoke's X-Ray (Part 2) Smokeandsub.jpg|Smoke speaking with Sub-Zero. Smoke_and_Sub-Zero_Separate.png|Smoke and Sub-Zero separate to find Shang Tsung. Smoke_vs_Kitana.jpg|Smoke confronts Kitana. Smoke Finds Shang Tsung.png|Smoke finds Shang Tsung. Smoke_vs_Shang_Tsung_and_Reptile.jpg|Smoke faces both Reptile and Shang Tsung, who transforms into the Elder Sub-Zero. Smoke_and_Sektor_.jpg|Smoke is ambushed by Sektor. Smoke Capture Attempt.png|Lin Kuei cyborgs attempt to capture Smoke. Cyber Smoke Premonition.png|Raiden's vision of Cyber Smoke. Smoke Thanks Raiden.png|Smoke thanks Raiden for saving him. Smoke, Raiden and Johnny Cage.jpg|Smoke, Raiden and Johnny Cage at the colisseum. Remorseful_Smoke.png|Smoke looks on remorsefully as Sub-Zero is taken by the Lin Kuei. Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Smoke, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade. CyberSubZeroEyes.jpg|Smoke, as seen through Cyber Sub-Zero's eyes. Cyber Sub-Zero and Smoke.jpg|Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero. Smoke vs Sektor.jpg|Smoke vs. Sektor. Sektor Taunts Smoke.png|Sektor taunts a defeated Smoke. Smoke_Attacks.png|Smoke, along with Johnny Cage, Kitana and Jade engage Sindel. Smoke_is_killed_by_sindel.jpg|Sindel snaps Smoke's neck. Kung Lao ressurected.PNG|Smoke along with the Earthrealm warriors, are resurrected and controlled by Quan Chi. mkdsmoke2.jpg|Smoke Concept Arts Char damage smoke a color.png|Smoke damage concept (primary) Char_damage_smoke_b_color.png|Smoke damage concept (alternate) MK9 Artbook - Smoke.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Smoke Enenra Cult.png|Smoke remembers his past and the obscure cult who kidnapped him in his childhood in his MK 2011 ending Smoke Attacks the Cult.png|Smoke remembers, when reborn as an Enenra, he attacked his kidnappers in his MK 2011 ending Human Smoke realize his destiny.png|Smoke realizes his true destiny behind his past in his MK 2011 ending 07 - Smoke.png|Smoke's Alternate Costume Image13Smoke.jpg|Smoke's Costume Image12Smoke.jpg|Smoke's Alternate Costume Image11Smoke.jpg|Smoke's MKII Costume MK Vita MK_VITA_SMOKE_MK3.png|''UMK3'' Smoke Mortal Kombat X Comic Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-00.jpg|Smoke restraining Sub-Zero Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-26.jpg|Smoke in Quan Chi's service Mortal Kombat X Smoke and Jax MKX.png|Smoke and Jax under the spell of Quan Chi. Smoke MKX Enra.png|Smoke, now identifying as Enenra 2742646-mortalkombatx_revenants-1-.jpg|Smoke along with Sindel, Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana. Smokefactionkill.jpg|Faction Kill Smoke MKX Render.png|Smoke Render Mortal_kombat_x_ios_triborg_render_6_by_wyruzzah-dagyxt8.png|Smoke Triborg variation Bgnd 275.png SmokeAssist.png Mortal Kombat 11 smokemk11.png|Smoke occasionally falls to his death in the Pit. Screenshot (45).png|Smoke being used as one of Shang Tsung's move variations in MK11. KollectorItem_LK7T2Skull0.png SmokeAssist0.png Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Smoke.jpeg|Smoke Concept Art from MK:SM Smoke1.png|Smoke's human form in MK:SM smokeesm.jpg|Smoke's depiction in MK:SM Smoke mksm.jpg|Smoke in his original human form appears before Kung Lao in MK:SM Live action and other media Smoke the Cyborg Assassin.jpg|Smoke in Annihilation smoke11.jpg|Smoke readying to attack in Annihilation MKASmoke.png|Smoke in Annihilation Human Smoke.jpg|Smoke as a computer animated entity in Mortal Kombat: Conquest MKCSmokestills140.jpg|Smoke as depicted in Mortal Kombat: Conquest Unmasked Human Smoke.jpg|Unmasked Smoke in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Smoke mkdotr.jpg|Cyber Smoke in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Subzero and Smoke dotr.png|Sub-Zero and Smoke during their days at the Lin Kuei as seen in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Wreck-it-ralph-smoke.png|Cameo in Wreck-It Ralph Comics JadeSomicCover.gif|Smoke and Jade on the front of a Battlewave comic Smoke comicMKII.jpg|Smoke in the official MKII comic Bw02 23.jpg|Smoke along with Jade, gets stopped by Jax from killing him 00smokenosmoking.jpg|Smoke ignoring a "No Smoking" sign 00smokesaystoasty.jpg|In the comics, Smoke is fond of saying "Toasty!" 00Jaxpunchesadamnplane.jpg|Jax punches a hole in a plane, and Smoke gets sucked out. Smoke and Noob deception comics.jpg|Smoke as he is discovered by Noob Saibot in the bowels of Shao Kahn's fortress in the Mortal Kombat: Deception comics. Toys Smoke 1994 figure loose.jpg Smoke 1994 figure carded.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Subpages